All Aboard
by NicoFan-of-Apollo
Summary: Ally Dawson is the descendant of Jack and Rose Dawson from the Titanic and because of her family's history, she has a terrible fear of boats. What will happen when her family goes on a cruise? Will Everything go as planned? Will Ally find love as her great grandparents did? Or will history repeat itself? All Aboard!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really excited about this story and I have a lot of ideas for it already. The inspiration for this story came mostly from ****_Titanic _****but it won't be exactly the same ****_I guarantee you. So I'm not going to say much more right now but I hope you enjoy it! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Titanic_**

* * *

My name is Ally Dawson and yes I am the descendant of Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater, or as she was later called, Rose Dawson. You know the ones who were on the Titanic. You may not know this but that day when they, you know in the back of the car, Rose got pregnant and that is my ancestry.

Now though it may be silly, what happened to my great grandparents has also caused one of my biggest fears: boats. I hate boats, the whole concept of them. Having ancestors who were on the Titanic, I know all about it. And though Great Grandma Rose would always tell everyone how she didn't regret her trip on the RMS Titanic and wouldn't give her time up on the boat for anything, I still can't get past the disaster at the end. Which is why I am absolutely terrified of boats.

Now anyways back to reality. I could hear my mother calling me down for dinner. I was super excited because earlier today my parents said they had a surprise for me at dinner. I love surprises! I quickly ran down stairs and joined my parents at the table. We all ate and talked about our days for a while until my dad brought up the surprise.

"So sweetie we have some news for you," he says.

"It's very exciting we think and we hope you'll look at it with an open mind," my mom added giving me her best smile.

"Of course!" I said.

"Okay, so your father and I have got us all tickets to go on this trip," my mom started watching me closely.

"Wow that sounds awesome!" I squealed excitedly.

"We're not finished yet," my dad said. "The trip is for a cruise."

"What! You mean like on a boat!" I yelled.

"Yes, that is what a cruise means."

My mind was going crazy. We are finally going on a real trip and its on a boat. Talk about my luck.

"I...I can't... I mean what if it sinks?" I stuttered.

"It's not going to sink," my mom said with a small laugh.

"Do you know how many ships are out on the water every minute? Very few ever have any problems," my dad added.

"Grandma Rose and Grandpa Jack's ship sank," I said quietly.

"That was a great tragedy, but no ship has faced such a tragedy since," dad said.

"Plus, ships have much better safety features now a days," mom added.

"But," I started when my mom cut me off.

"You're coming Ally and that's not open for discussion."

"Everything's going to be fine sweetie," my dad assured me. "Now go pack your bags, we leave on Saturday."

"What! But that's in five days!" I shrieked.

"Exactly, so you better get on that."

With that the discussion was over. They got up and started to clear away the dishes. However I just sat their in shock. I was about to face my biggest fear, going on a boat.

* * *

**A/N: So please review and let me know what you think! Until next time! -Kashy **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello, my name is Austin Moon and I really want to win this cruise. You see, the local radio station is having this contest and I have to win! It would make this summer the best one ever. Plus, it's not like I get to go away much. My parents always say it costs too much or it's too much work or some other lame excuse which they can't make if I win the tickets.

So anyways I'm sat here surrounded by phones. I had the home phone, my cell phone, both of my parents cell phones (don't tell them), and my best friend Dez, with his cell phone of course.

Finally they played the song which was the cue to call. Dez and I started calling like crazy. The home phone and my dads cell got a busy signal, my moms got hung up on, and Dez was the wrong caller. However, mine was ringing. Suddenly someone picked up.

"Hello there, who am I speaking to?" they asked.

"Austin Moon," I replied excitedly.

"Well Austin Moon, how would you like an all inclusive cruise vacation for four upon the newest cruise liner out there?" they asked me.

I jumped up and down and squealed like a little girl but I didn't care. I won! I actually won!

"YES!" I yelled into the phone as Dez jumped around knocking over my guitar.

"Dez be careful with that!" I yelled out of the receiver.

"Sounds like somebody heard the good news," the radio person chuckled. "Who do you have there with you Austin?"

"My best friend Dez ."

"Will Dez be joining you on deck?" they asked as I put the phone on speaker.

"Of course!" I beamed as Dez jumped around cheering some more.

"Well it sounds like you guys are pretty excited why don't I get your information down?" they asked and I put the phone back to my ear. I gave them my info before hanging up the phone and dancing around the room with Dez.

This was going to be the best summer ever!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know the chapters are REALLY short right now but I need to get things going so just be patient. They will get longer later I promise! So anyways back to the story, please enjoy and leave a review telling me what you think! Until next time, Kashy.**

Chapter 3

Ally POV

I can't believe my parents are making me go on that floating death trap!" I yelled as I threw some clothes into my suitcase.

"Ally, will you just relax! It's not a death trap nothing bad is going to happen you're going to have a great time and then when you come back I will be able to tell you I told you so!" my best friend Trish said from where she sat filing her nails on my bed and watching me pack.

"You know you could at least help me pack and how can you be so calm about this?" I yelled I threw a balled up shirt at her. It hit her square in the face.

"Okay, okay I'm helping," she said grabbing up the shirt I threw at her. "And I'm calm because nothing is going to happen! The ship's brand new, it's not even worn down yet I don't see why you're worrying."

"The Titanic was brand new too but look how that ended."

"But that was the Titanic!" Trish argues. "Plus, you're not going anywhere with icebergs."

"The cruise is to Alaska," I added.

"Well that's in the Pacific. The Titanic sunk in the Atlantic so your all good."

"TRISH!"

"Sorry, but it's true," she mumbled. We packed my stuff in silence for the next few minutes. Before we knew it we were done.

"Looks like you're all good to go!" Trish exclaimed. I just glared at her. "Relax grumpy pants, it was just an observation," she said putting her hands up in front of her.

"I know I'm just so on edge about this whole thing," I replied apologetically.

"I know but believe me, you are going to love this trip. I guarantee that you'll have a great time," she said. I pulled her into a hug.

"I hope your right."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter for the day cause I REALLY have to go study for my history exam tomorrow! Anyways they'll be starting their trip next chapter so the chapters should get longer. Thank you to anyone who follows, favourites, or reviews! Well that's all for now! The one and only, Kashy**

* * *

Chapter 4

Austin's POV

"So mom and dad," I started casually at dinner that night. " How has your day been?"

"What do you want Austin?" My dad asked as he stuffed another piece of steak into his mouth.

"Nothing," I said a little to quickly.

"Yes you do, that's your 'I want something voice' just spit it out," my mom said without looking up from her food.

"Okay, fine you've got me," I gave in, "What would you guys think about going on an Alaskan cruise?"

"Austin you know we can't afford that," my dad started but I cut him off.

"What if you didn't have to pay anything," I said struggling to hold back my huge smirk.

"What are you saying Austin," my mom questioned turning her attention completely on me for the first time.

"Oh, not much just that..." I paused for dramatic effect. My parents looked at me with curious expressions. My dad raised an eyebrow at me. "I won a trip for four on that brand new cruise liner!" I finished. I watched as the looks of shock crossed my parents faces.

"And we don't have to pay anything?" my dad asked.

"Nope, not a penny, it's all inclusive," I smirked.

"Well in that case, YES!" my mom yelled jumping up and coming around to crush me in a hug. "When do we leave?" she asks.

"Saturday."

"Oh my gosh, I better get packing!" she squealed and ran off. I just laughed.

"Nice job son," my dad said giving me a pat on the back. "You have no idea how much your mother really wanted a vacation," he laughed. "So I'm guessing that Dez is the fourth?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said. "Plus, he was helping me try and win the tickets so it's only fair."

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine with me as long as his parents are okay with it."

"Thanks dad," I said before turning to walk away as he started to stack up the dishes. "Oh and before I forget," I said turning back to him, "here's your phone."

"What Austin? You had it? I've been looking everywhere for this!" He complained.

"Sorry dad, more phones more chances," I said holding back my smile.

"You're lucky you won. Now go," he said slapping me lightly upside the head, "before I make you help with the dishes."

"Thanks dad," I said as I hurried up the stairs. I pulled out my phone to text Dez to get packing before doing so myself. This was going to be the best summer ever!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everybody! Took my history final yesterday and now I'm free for the summer! You know what that means? Lots of time for writing! So anyways I hope you like this chapter! Thank you to anyone who follows, favourites, or reviews! It means a lot! I'm thinking about doing some sort of reward for anyone who reviews as a thank you but not sure yet, we'll see. Now anyways to the story, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Ally's POV

"Come on Ally! It's time to go!" My mom called from downstairs. With a big sigh I reluctantly grabbed my suitcase off of my bed and dragged it downstairs with me.

"Coming," I shouted, making no effort to hide how unenthused I was about this whole trip.

"Honey, it'll be great. You're going to be thanking us by the time this is over," my mom says as I join my parents by the door.

"If we aren't all dead by then," I mumble and luckily neither of them heard me. My dad pushes me out the door with my stuff and locks up the house behind me. My mom helps me to load my stuff into the car and then we hop in.

My dad gets in the car about a minute later and turns it on.

"Everybody ready to to?" he asks.

My mom replies excitedly but I just stay silent. And that's how the whole ride went. My parents were talking excitedly up front while I just sat quietly looking out the window in the back. Occasionally one of my parents would ask me something and I would just ignore it. After a minute they'd just return to their conversation.

Much sooner than I would've liked we arrived at the dock. The sight I saw both shocked and terrified me. Their were huge ships everywhere. Giant cruise liners of all different companies and varieties.

My dad found a good place to leave the car while we were away, then we grabbed our stuff and headed for our ship. As we walked along I could see the ships off behind the buildings at the dock just towering over everything. It was the most incredible sight, absolutely terrifying, but incredible. I knew the ships were huge but the sheer size of them up close still amazed me.

As we reached the correct building for our ship a nice young man came up and took our bags to load on the ship for us. He got us to label them before throwing them on a big cart full of bags. We then got into the security line. It was moving a lot faster than I would've liked it to. To be completely honest I would be perfectly fine if it didn't move at all. However I had no such luck and we soon reached the front.

It was just like an airport. You had to remove your shoes and put everything to go through their scanner. I then had to walk through a metal detector which for once did not go off, the first plus of the day. The rest of the check in went by really fast and before I knew it I found myself being pulled through the long loading tunnel and onto the death ship as I'm now calling it. Eventually we came out on the deck. I must admit it looked amazing. The lobby was huge and really fancy. If you went in the centre you could see all the way up to the top deck. If it wasn't on a boat I would've absolutely loved it.

"Your rooms won't be ready until after lunch so why don't you head up to the lido deck for some lunch? We've got a great buffet set up for today," one of the workers said with a smile. We thanked her and headed for the elevators.

"They better have pickles," I said as we started to go up. My parents just laughed.

* * *

Austin's POV

"AWESOME!" I yelled as we drove up to the dock. It was filled with gigantic ships everywhere. "Dez, you've got to check this out."

Dez just leant right across my lap and looked out my window next to me.

"Whoa, it's like a floating city," he exclaimed.

"And we get to go one one!" I said. "Sweet!"

We did our handshake finishing with our classic "What up".

"That's enough boys," my mom said, "now Dez get back in your seat."

"Yes Mimi," he said getting off of my lap and leaning back into his own seat. I just laughed quietly at the whole situation.

My dad found a place to leave the car and we all gathered up our stuff and headed for the check in. When we got there a nice young man got us to label our stuff then took our bags.

"We'll get these to your rooms for you," he said as he threw them onto a huge cart full of bags. We all thanked him and got into the security line. It was moving pretty fast and before we knew it we were at the front. We pulled of our shoes and stuff and then proceeded to go through the metal detector. My parents got through fine, then Dez went through and the thing went off, beeping like crazy.

"Oh sorry, it must be my paper clip belt and chain, I forget to take them off," he said holding them up on his pants. I just face palmed.

Of course after that they sent us all to be checked and patted down by security. After they finally let us through I immediately turned to Dez.

"I swear buddy, next time I will personally pat you down myself before we leave because I am NOT going through that again," I said getting right in his face and poking him in the chest. He just quickly nodded and leaned away from me with a scared expression.

As we walked towards the check in booth I caught a look at my reflection in a window. I looked like a mess. I quickly straightened out my clothes and fixed my now extremely messy hair. It still looked all ruffled, but in that cute way that girls like.

When I was finished I went and joined my parents and Dez at the check in booth. We thanked them and headed to the boarding tunnel. I was about to start the best vacation of my life.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like the transition between Ally's POV and Austin's POV was kind of awkward, the ending too, but oh well. Thanks for reading! If you're feeling generous you can leave a review and hit those favourite and follow buttons! Until next time! Bon Voyage!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everybody! I've finally found a picture that's perfect for this story and I'd like to thank Dahliaaa for letting me use it. I got this picture from her and she gets all the credit for it. Also if anyone is wondering I'm basing the ship off of the Carnival Liberty because it's the only one I've ever been on and I wanted to make it realistic so I obviously don't own that. So if you want to see what anything I'm describing looks like then you can search up the Carnival Liberty. Now anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

I sat at a table eating away at my third serving of pickles trying not to look out the window at the huge body of water spreading out before me. I mean we were still docked so it wasn't like we were going to sink, yet anyways, but even the sight of the vast ocean freaked me out. I know, weird for someone who lives in Miami.

Either way I just tried to keep my attention focused on the delicious delicacy in front of me. (I'm sure pickles are a delicacy somewhere and if not they SO should be, don't judge!)

I had to admit that the buffet here was amazing! You name it and it was there. There was pizza, burgers, salads, chicken, pastas, to just name a few not to mention a whole section of just desserts. Best of all though, there were pickles! So many pickles! The amount and variety of pickles bumped the death ship up several pegs in my books.

Just as I was finishing up my plate an announcer came on over the intercom system announcing that the rooms were ready. Since we were all finished we cleaned up our mess and headed out to find our room. It was on deck 7, the Empress deck. Our room number was 7294. I watched carefully for it as I walked down the hallway. Eventually we came to the door.

"Here it is," I said stepping aside as my dad moved to open it with his key card. He held the door open as my mom and I walked past him into the room. I stopped in my tracks. It was absolutely nothing like I expected it to be. I thought it would be some tiny little room barely big enough to fit two people let alone three, but this room was huge.

There was a large king sized bed on one wall, and a sitting area with a sofa, coffee table, and armchairs along the opposite wall. There was also a huge entertainment system. I could see large closets and a walk in vanity area. There was even a fridge and mini bar. Off to the side I could see a huge bathroom. There was even a door leading to a big balcony with lounge chairs and a table. I was speechless.

"Nice, don't you think?" my dad said patting me on the back. "One of the nicest suites they have." He looked proud.

"How did you ever afford this? It must have cost a fortune!" I said regaining my composure and walking further into the room. I don't mean this in a bad way but my dad is kind of cheap and I just can't believe he would pay for this. He just laughed though. I even saw my mom giggling a little.

"I didn't pay for this honey," my dad said clutching at his stomach he was laughing so hard. He continued at the confused look on my face. "Some big music director guy came into the store the other day looking to get a bunch of instruments for some big music video thing, and said he had been given some tickets for this new ship in a big stateroom that he couldn't use and asked if I would like them as payment, so of course I said yes! They were worth way more than the instruments he bought and I couldn't say no to a deal! Plus I get a relaxing vacation on a huge new cruise ship! I couldn't resist," he finished with a big smile. That made a lot more sense.

"Not to mention that I told him if he didn't take those tickets he'd be sleeping on the couch for a year," my mom added.

"That too," my dad said. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"So there's only one bed where am I sleeping?" I asked once we'd all settled down again.

"The sofa pulls out into a double bed," my mom said with a smile.

"Alright," I said as I grabbed my stuff which had been brought to our room and went over there. We spent the next little while unpacking everything. When we were finally finished, we headed back up to the lido deck for departure. For the first time ever I thought this trip might actually be okay. I was still terrified of course, but the death ship was turning out to have its perks.

* * *

Austin's POV

Dez and I were sat at the buffet pigging out on everything we could get our hands on. Hey, it was free food, we were growing boys, we couldn't just let it go to waste! My parents just sat there watching us and shaking their heads. As I was finishing my fourth plate a voice came on over the intercom.

"Attention passengers, your staterooms are now ready whenever you wish to settle in," it said.

"Wonderful, you boys almost ready to go?" my mom asked.

We both nodded and got up to go as a worker came and cleared away our stuff. I could definitely get used to that. We headed to the elevator and punched the button for the first deck where our room was. It was on the riviera deck. We walked down the hallways looking for room 1442. Eventually we found it. It was an inner room at the very back of the ship. There were only a few more rooms past ours. Our luggage was in a pile outside of the door. We all grabbed it as my dad opened the door with his key card. We all grabbed our luggage and crowded into the very narrow doorway. The rest of the room wasn't much better.

As we moved in I saw that there was a king sized bed which took up most of the room. There was a small armchair off to one side and a little counter with a mirror on the other side. A little TV was mounted next to the mirror above the counter. As I turned and looked back by the doorway there were two other doors. I checked them out. One was for a small closet and the other a small bathroom. I moved back out into the main room where everyone was standing all crowded into the small canals of open space.

"Well... This is a little smaller than I expected," my mom said. We all just nodded in agreement. Well I guess it was just a radio contest. Not like they would've given them free tickets to just give away for the most expensive suite. I didn't really care though. At least I was on this incredible ship and it was loaded with fun things to do. How much time was I going to spend in this room anyway?

"We're only going to be sleeping in here so who cares," I said trying to lighten the moods of everyone that had dropped by like 150 percent since we had entered our room.

"That's true, with everything to do on here I bet we'll barely even see the room," my dad agreed. So with that we began to unpack our stuff, or some of it anyways. We all hung our fancy stuff in the closet and put our toiletries in the bathroom and then left the rest still in our suitcases which we shoved wherever there was space. My parents stuck there's under the counter and Dez and I threw ours along the right side of the bed. As I stood up that's when it occurred to me.

"Umm where are Dez and I going to sleep?" I asked curiously looking at the one bed.

"Well," my mom paused as everyone else noticed our dilemma. "That is a good question." she concluded. Just then there came a knock at the door.

My dad went over and answered it. In the doorway stood a middle aged Asian man dressed in a ship uniform.

"Hello their, my name is Jeremy, and I'll be maintaining your rooms for you," he said. "So how are you guys settling in so far? Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Yes actually, we were wondering, this room was supposed to be for four but there's only one bed," my dad asked him.

"Oh no you see," he said walking into the room past all of us. "These up here," he said pointing to two large panels in the ceiling, "pull down into two loft beds. We'll get them all set up for you while you're out this afternoon," he finished with a smile walking back over to the door.

"Ohhhh," we all said in a chorus. He just giggled.

"Is there anything else?" We shook our heads. "Well then I suggest you guys head up to the lido deck. We'll be leaving in a few minutes and it's always fun to wave goodbye and just watch as the ship pulls out of dock," he told us.

We thanked him as he left before following him out ourselves. We headed up to the lido deck and found it crowded with people. We found ourselves an empty spot along the rail and watched as the boat started to pull away from the dock. I waved at the people on the other boats and back on shore. I felt so lucky to be on such an incredible ship, and couldn't help but smile at all the fun I was going to have. This was going to be an experience of a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: This was definitely my longest chapter so far! I hope you liked it. Anyways if you are wondering Ally is staying in a Grand Suite and Austin's in an interior room. When I was on the cruise I stayed in a room like Austin on the interior so I've never actually seen the Grand Suite rooms so Ally's room is based completely off of the description and pictures from carnival. Austin's is an exact explanation of the room I stayed in. It was actually that tiny and crowded. We couldn't even walk past each other it was so cramped. So anyways please feel free to follow, favourite, and review! Until next time! Bon Voyage!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you guys for making this my most popular story yet! It means a lot, every favourite, every follow, and every review just brighten my day so thank you so much!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ally's POV

I stood at the rail with my parents as the boat began to pull away from the dock. Everyone was waving and smiling and having a good time but I could only stand there gripping the railing like my life depended on it. As I watched the boat drifted further and further out to sea. I watched as it got to be more and more surrounded by water, I started to panic.

Awful thoughts began to fill my head. Thoughts of us sinking, of people screaming and running about, being washed away, being trapped...

I had to get away from this even if it was just back to my cabin I just couldn't be at the rail. I couldn't stand to look out across the water which now surrounded us. I quickly told my parents I was going for a walk before quickly rushing off.

* * *

Austin's POV

After a couple minutes of waving I started to get bored so Dez and I decided to go find something exciting to do. We were just walking along the deck talking about all of the possibilities when suddenly I crashed into something, or rather somebody. I quickly threw out my arms and caught them.

I looked down and saw that it was a girl with long, lightly curled brown hair. She was smaller than me for sure but looked about the same age. When she looked up my eyes met with hers and I held her gaze. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown and I just couldn't bring myself to look away.

* * *

Ally's POV

I raced along the deck not paying much attention to my surroundings, trying to regain positive thoughts. I hurried along the deck until I collided hard with something. I felt myself falling. Suddenly strong arms went around my waist steadying me. I looked up to see who had caught me and found myself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.

I had opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. We just stood there looking into each others eyes for what felt like forever until a voice drew us out of our moment.

"Umm hello, still here you know," they said.

"Oh sorry," said the boy with the brown eyes, finally looking away, though he still didn't let go of my waist. I took this opportunity to get a better look at him.

He was tall, probably around six feet, and muscular. He had blonde hair which was swept perfectly across his forehead. He had beautiful brown eyes which seemed to sparkle and his features were well defined. I was still looking at him when he turned back to me.

"I'm Austin and that's my best friend Dez," he said nodding towards the tall redhead standing next to him. He was scrawny and was wearing a crazy outfit. "What's your name?" Austin asked me drawing my attention back to him.

"Ally, thanks for catching me," I said.

"Ally, that's a pretty name," he said and I could feel my cheeks fill with colour. "And no problem, it was my fault you fell, it was the least I could do," he finished with a big smile.

"It wasn't your fault, I wasn't watching where I was going so it was my fault. I'm so sorry for running into you I was just in a rush..." I rambled. It was super embarrassing. Why did I have to start rambling every time I got nervous?

"Oh sorry, did you need to be somewhere," Austin asked. I was confused for a second before I realized I had told him I was in a rush.

"Oh, no I was just trying to get away from the rail. You see I am actually terrified of boats and I was starting to have a panic attack so I was just trying to get away," I explained. An amused expression crossed his face.

"So you're terrified of boats but you went on vacation on a cruise ship?" he asked with a smirk.

"It wasn't exactly my choice," I replied returning his smile. I once again just found myself staring into his eyes. I was slightly aware of his hands still on my waist.

"Hello, Austin, Ally, once again still here," Dez said drawing us back to reality once more. Austin seemed to just realize he was still holding me and quickly pulled his hands away. I admit I kind of missed the feeling. "So are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to go do something?" Dez asked.

"Why don't we go exploring, it's a big ship, I'm sure there's lots to see," Austin suggested.

"Ooh an adventure, I'm in!" Dez yelled.

"What about you Ally, are you going to come?" Austin asked me.

I thought about it for a second. What else was I going to do? Go and sit in my cabin alone?

"Sure, I'd love to," I replied giving him a big smile.

"Awesome," he said and the three of us started to head over to the elevators. Austin pressed the button and soon there was a ding and an elevator opened. The three of us climbed in and the door closed behind us. Austin stood staring at the elevator panel.

"So where are we going first?" he asked.

"We could just start at the bottom," Dez suggested.

"Okay," Austin replied and pushed the button for the first deck. "So Ally, tell me a bit about yourself," he asked as he leaned back against the elevator rail next to me.

"Well, I'm 17 and I love music, but have awful stage fright. I spend much of my spare time either writing songs, doing school work, or working at my dad's store. Oh and I love pickles. What about you?"

"I'm also 17, and I also love music but I love to perform except I can't write my own songs. I love to play my guitar, hang out with Dez, and have fun in my spare time. Oh and I love pancakes," he finished with a big smile.

"Are you from Miami then?" I asked.

"Yup, I live pretty close to the mall actually," he replied.

"Wow, so do I, I'm there all the time. Actually I work there."

"Oh cool, how have I never seen you? Where do you work?" asked Austin.

"My dad owns Sonic Boom, the music store," I start but Austin cuts me off.

"No way! I love that store! How have I never seen you, I go there all the time."

"I don't know," I said laughing at his enthusiasm. "I might have been upstairs in my practice room. I spend a lot of time up there."

"You have a practice room?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, it's not much, just a piano and a few other small things, but it's cozy, I like it."

"Cool," he replied. Just then the elevator dinged and we came out on the first deck.

"So," said Dez, "which way?"

"It just looks like cabins both ways," I said.

"Well we could show you our cabin Ally, it's on this deck," Austin suggested.

"Okay," I agreed. I admit I was kind of excited to see where his room was. Then I'd know where to look for him. Wait, what am I saying? I just met him. Who knows if he'll even want to hang out again.

The three of us headed down the hallway almost all of the way to the back of the boat.

"Here we are," Austin said gesturing to room 1442. Dez pulled out a keycard and opened the door going inside.

"Welcome to our room," Dez said stepping inside giving Austin and I room to enter. He gestured me in before him. "As your host Ally, it is customary for me to offer you a hot beverage, but I don't have one so please don't want one," he said giving me a pleading look.

"Don't worry Dez, I'm good right now," I said with a slight laugh.

"Oh thank god," he said plopping down onto the bed. The room was very small and crowded, nothing at all like mine. There was barely even room to walk. The pathways were extremely narrow and the only furniture in the room was the bed and a small armchair.

"So what do you think," Austin asked, looking over my shoulder.

"It's small, but looks quite cozy," I replied with a smile. It was the truth. To be completely honest I was expecting our room to be more like this rather than the huge suite we ended up in.

"That might be so if it was just the two of us, but my parents are in here too so it's just really cramped," Austin said.

"Oh, how do you all fit, I mean there is only one bed? " I asked curiously.

"Our beds fold down from the ceiling," Dez said sitting up and pointing to some panels in the ceiling.

"Oh, well that's interesting," I said wondering how that even worked.

"So Ally, where's your room," Austin asked going to sit down on the bed next to Dez and gesturing for me to sit. I took a seat in the armchair facing them.

"Oh it's on deck 7, room 7294," I replied not wanting to say too much about it and sound like some rich kid.

"Cool, what's it like, is it bigger than this?" he asked.

I hesitated. I didn't really want to tell him the truth, but I hated to lie so I did anyways. "It's a suite, so it's quite a bit bigger," I said.

"Oh cool, do you think you could show us sometime?" they both asked.

"Um yeah I don't see why not," I replied nervously. Just then the door opened. In came two people who I assumed were Austin's parents.

"Oh there you boys are! We've been looking everywhere for you. Could you at least tell us where you're going next time?" asked the women. I just sat there awkwardly.

"Yes, mom," Austin said. That's when she seemed to notice me.

"Oh hello there, who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Ally," I said holding my hand out to shake their hands.

"She's a friend of ours," Austin said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ally. I'm Mimi and this is my husband Mike," she said gesturing at the man behind her.

"Yes it's nice to meet you, well I'd better go and get ready for dinner," I said standing up. "It was nice meeting you all and thanks for catching me earlier Austin."

"It was nothing," he replied blushing slightly as his parents looked between the two of us. This caused me to blush too.

"Hopefully I'll see you guys around," I said before waving good bye and leaving their cabin.

As I walked back up towards the elevator I couldn't help but think about Austin. He was really nice and I just couldn't shake the awesome feeling he gave me when he was holding onto me. I know I just met him, but I really want to see him again. I hope I do and real soon. I don't know what it was I was feeling, but it made me determined. No, I didn't hope I'd see him again, I was sure of it. I hadn't seen the end of Austin.

* * *

**A/N: Woo long chapter! So Austin and Ally finally meet. What did you think? Let me know in a review! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So can you guess what today is!? My Birthday!:) So anyways here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Austin's POV

"So who is she?" my mom asked the second that the door closed behind Ally.

"She's Ally," I replied.

"And," my mom asked.

"And what? I just met her, she bumped into me and tripped so I caught her and then we all went exploring," I explained truthfully.

"He skipped the part where they gazed lovingly into each others eyes," said Dez in a playful voice. he was trying to hold back a laugh as I shot him my best death glare.

"Is that so?" my mom asked newly inspired by Dez's comment.

"No, mom Dez is just messing with you," I said shooting him another glare. He just giggled. My mom opened her mouth to say something else, but my dad interrupted her by speaking.

"Mimi stop grilling the boy, come on guys it's time to get ready for dinner," my dad said saving me from this awkward conversation. I quickly got up and hurried over to the closet and grabbed my black dress pants, black jacket, white dress shirt, and light blue tie. Dez came up next to me smirking to grab his dress clothes. I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Thanks a lot," I whispered. He just laughed lightly and winked at me grabbing his pinstriped green, yellow, and red dress pants, yellow dress shirt, red Bow tie with yellow and green polka dots, and his red jacket. As he turned away he whispered in my ear.

"You can't deny it, you were checking her out hardcore."

"Shut up," I said pushing him lightly as I turned towards the bathroom. "And I'm totally changing first for that," I said going into the bathroom and locking the door.

"You know it's true," he said to me through the door. I just rolled my eyes as I changed into my suit. He was right though. I did check her out, but how could I not, she was beautiful. I straightened out my tie and fixed my hair then walked out of the bathroom so that Dez could change. I found my black dress shoes and put them on. A few minutes later Dez came out and slipped on his red dress shoes. I just shook my head at his ridiculous outfit.

"Never fail to impress do you Dez?" I asked giggling.

"You love my outfits, don't deny it," he said with a smile. I just laughed.

We all gathered at the doorway all dressed up and ready to go as my mom finished up getting ready. When she was finally ready we all headed down to the dining room.

* * *

Ally's POV

When I reached my room my parents were already in there getting ready for dinner.

"Oh there you are sweetie," my mom said as I walked into the room. "Why don't you go get ready it's almost time to go down for dinner."

I walked over to my closet and looked through my dresses. I just loved getting dressed up. I was so happy that dinners were formal so I got to be all fancy every day. I eventually decided on a my fitted, light blue, silky, strapless dress which went to just above my knees. I went to the bathroom and slipped it on. I then curled my hair and let it fall over my shoulders. I put on some light make up, using a little bit of blue eye shadow to match my dress. I then went out and slipped on my silver sandal heels. I looked at my outfit in the mirror. I was pleased with it so I went over and joined my parents who were waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" my dad asked.

"Yup," I replied.

With that the three of us headed out and down to the dining room on the third deck. We were in the gold dining room. We walked up to the maitre dee and he asked for our name. We told him and he walked us to our reserved table. It was a large round table. The three of us took our seats at the table. I sat next to my mom.

"Big table, I wonder who they've sat us with," my mom said.

"Hopefully they're nice," I said.

The waiter came over and asked what we'd like to drink. My parents got wine and I just got water. I just listened as my parents talked about all of the things we could do on this ship. I wasn't paying to much attention. I was taking a sip of my water when I saw the maitre dee coming our way again.

"Here is your table," he said to the family behind him gesturing to our table. I almost spit out my water when I saw who was behind him.

There stood Austin, Dez, and Austin's parents. Austin smiled at me and waved before coming over and sitting next to me. I couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his tux. I also noticed how his tie matched perfectly with my dress.

"Nice dress," he said leaning over and whispering in my ear. I felt myself blush and heard Dez chuckle next to Austin.

"Thanks, you like nice too," I whispered back to him. He smiled.

"So I see you guys are matching already," Dez said with a giggle as Austin and I blushed. Thats when I noticed that both of our parents had been watching us. Luckily the waiter came just then to take their drink orders.

"So," my mom started once the waiter had left. "I'm Penny, and this is my husband Lester and my daughter Ally."

"Well it's nice to meet you two," Mimi said looking at my parents, "and we already met Ally earlier." She gave me a friendly smile like she knew something that I didn't. She then gestured to the rest of their group. "I'm Mimi and this is my husband Mike, my son Austin, and Austin's friend Dez," she said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, but when did you meet Ally?" my dad asked.

"I ran into Austin and Dez earlier after I left you guys on the deck," I explained.

"I see," my mom said with the same smirk as Mimi had given me, looking between me and Austin. I felt myself blush and saw that Austin was blushing too. Dez just watched the exchange with an amused look on his face.

Luckily just then the waiter came and took our orders for dinner saving Austin and I from any further embarrassment by our parents. I didn't know what they were up to, but I knew when my mom got that look on it was never a good thing. We were all just casually talking as we waited for our meals when suddenly Austin turned to me.

"So Ally, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out after dinner," he said to me.

"I don't know, what do you want to do," I asked.

"How about I show you how to have some real fun," he said with a smirk. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I mean there are parties all over this ship, I'm sure we can find one."

"Alright, that sounds like fun," I said smiling at him. Just then the waiter brought over our food. It looked great. We all ate and talked. The food was delicious. After we finished the waiter came over and took our orders for dessert. We were all just sitting there chatting when suddenly the room went dark. A voice then came on over the speaker.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer, but then I thought, I should make a cliffhanger! I've never done one before so I thought let's have some fun! So anyways I might update another chapter later, but I'm not sure because it is my birthday so we'll just have to wait and see!  
P.S. Some follows, favourites and reviews would be a great birthday present! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for all of the birthday wishes! I'm sorry to say that this is probably my last update until around July 10 because I'm going to my uncles cabin tomorrow night, then I'm going to a Cody Simpson concert Sunday night, and then I'm leaving in vacation July 1 until July 9. I should have plenty of time to write in the car though as it is quite a long drive so I should have a bunch of chapters for you when I get back. If I get wifi in some hotels I might be able to update but otherwise it will be a while! Either way I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 9

Austin's POV

"Showtime!" the voice said. The lights came back on but more of a party style. Some upbeat music began to play and the waiters and other staff started to dance and encourage us to join in.

I grabbed Ally's arm and pulled her up with me.

"Austin!" she squealed.

"What," I asked innocently while spinning her around.

"I can't dance," she said tripping over her feet. I caught her as she stumbled.

"It's easy, just follow my lead," I said placing one hand on her waist and taking her hand with the other. She carefully placed her other hand on my shoulder. I smiled before dancing around, spinning us in a circle. It was kind of polka style music, so we just went with the flow, jumping around all over the place. After a moment or two Ally relaxed and started to have fun. She even started to laugh. She only stumbled a few times but I made sure to catch her.

Too soon the music ended and everything went back to normal. I took Ally's hand and led her back to our seats. They all smiled at us as we sat back down. My mom was beaming at me which was not a good sign. I was definitely going to hear about this later. Sometimes I wish she didn't read so many romance novels.

Our desserts arrived soon. As I ate, my mom kept sending me strange glances which is always a scary thing. Before I knew it we were all finished and were getting up to go. Before we left I leant close to Ally and whispered in her ear.

"Meet me at the staircase in 15 minutes."

With that I walked off after my family, my smile bigger than it has ever been. As we headed towards the elevators I overheard somebody talking about a welcome aboard party up on the lido deck. That is where I would take Ally.

When we got back to our cabin I told Dez about the party and he agreed to come along. I changed out of my tux into more of a party outfit. I threw on some black ripped jeans, a white tank top, and a blue, white and red plaid button up shirt over top. I left it open. I also put on my favourite guitar pick necklace. I slipped on my black high tops and messed up my hair a bit. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good. I hoped Ally would think so too. I don't know what had come over me but I really wanted to impress her.

It was almost time for me to meet Ally. I joined Dez by the door and saw that he had changed too. He was wearing bright checkered pants with the suspenders hanging down, and some crazy graphic tee with something about a turtle on it. He was wearing bright yellow shoes. I just shook my head.

"Come on, I don't want to be late," I said pushing him out the door.

"You on time? You must really like this girl," he mocked me. I just pushed him lightly on the arm and we kept walking.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Meet me at the staircase in 15 minutes," Austin whispered in my ear before he walked away. I just smiled to myself.

"So, what did he say?" my mom asked excitedly pulling me from my thoughts.

"We are going to hang out tonight so he was just telling me where to meet him," I said blushing.

"Ooh, he so likes you! I just love, love!" she squealed. I just laughed at her behaviour.

"We just met, I doubt he likes me," I said.

"I don't know, the way he acted says otherwise, but you like him right?" she asked. I felt my face turn bright red.

"Whaaaat?" I said, but my voice got higher at the end totally giving away my true feelings. To be honest I was starting to like Austin. I know I just met him, but he'd been so nice to me, and the feeling I got when his arms were around me and when we were dancing was... special.

"Aww, my babies got a crush!" my mom said excitedly.

"I'm going to go get changed," I said pulling myself up from the table and hurrying away before either one of them could stop me. I got to our room in record time and quickly hurried to my closet. I looked through it for a more casual outfit to wear. I settled on a navy blue dress which was tighter at the top and flowed out more at the bottom. It was kind of lacy too. I slipped it on along with my navy blue wedges. I just straightened up my hair a bit and darkened up my eyeshadow. I put on my "Ally" necklace and was ready to go. For some reason I really wanted to impress Austin.

When I was finally okay with the way I looked I headed out towards the staircase.

* * *

Austin's POV

When Dez and I reached the staircase, he turned to me.

"Do you mind if I just head on up already?" he asked me.

"Yeah that's fine, go have fun," I said giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks man," he said returning it before heading off to the elevators.

I just leant there against the railing at the first landing of the stairs. I was watching some kids at the top, when I heard someone approaching behind me.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Ally. She was beautiful and I couldn't help but noticed that we were matching again.

"Hey," I said at a loss for words as she came up the stairs and joined me.

"So what are we doing tonight," she asked me.

"Well there's this party on the lido deck and I thought we could go have some fun," I suggested regaining my composure.

"Alright, that sounds cool," Ally said.

"Shall we?" I asked offering her my arm. She took it and together we headed for the party. We were going to have a great time, I could just feel it.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was a bit shorter, sorry! This was just a good place to end it. I bet I got some of you with the cliffhanger! The ship couldn't sink now though! So much still has to happen! And hey, who knows, maybe I won't even make it sink! Only time will tell. Anyways they actually did "show time" on the cruise I went on and it was everyone's favourite part of dinner so I thought it would be fun to include. As always favourites, follows, and reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm home from vacation! So you can look for some more frequent updates. Anyways I've left you waiting so long so I'll just get right to the chapter! ****P.S. Read important authors note at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Austin's POV

When we walked out onto the lido deck the party was in full swing. There were people dancing everywhere. The music was blaring and there were all kinds of food and drinks around. We just stopped in front of everything and I turned to Ally.

"So, do you want to dance?" I asked her.

"Okay," she said with a smile. I smiled back and grabbed her hand dragging her out to the dance floor.

We spent the next few songs dancing together. In that time I learned that when Ally said she can't dance, she really wasn't kidding. After showing me some of her best dance moves, I decided to just help her dance. I grabbed her hands and moved us around, I even spun her around a couple of times. I was having a great time and it looked like Ally was too.

Suddenly, a slow song came on.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked stepping back, bowing down, and offering her my hand like a gentleman.

"Of course," she said smiling at me with her pretty smile. She came and wrapped her arms around my neck as I grabbed her waist. We glided along together to the smooth tune. As the song went on, we moved closer together. When it ended, we just stood there and looked into each others eyes. I think we might have been leaning in when suddenly Dez appeared next to us leaning up against my shoulder.

"Hey guys! Awesome party isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah!" we both said, though I could tell it was with some fake enthusiasm. It wasn't that the party wasn't awesome, but more that Dez had interrupted us.

"Umm, you know it's kind of getting late, I should probably be going," Ally said.

"Here, I'll walk you to your cabin," I told her, "I'll meet you at our cabin Dez." He nodded and I walked off with Ally.

Once we were waiting for the elevator, I reached out and grabbed Ally's hand. I was happy when she didn't pull away. A minute later the elevator showed up. We went inside and Ally pressed the button for her floor. It started to go down and that's when I grabbed her other hand and turned her to face me.

* * *

Ally's POV

When we got into the elevator I pressed the button for my floor. I just stood there holding Austin's hand and thinking about what an incredible night I've had. Austin and I had an amazing night. I just wish that Dez wouldn't have interrupted us. I was curious as to what would of happened.

Suddenly Austin grabbed my other hand and turned me to face him. I all of a sudden became very aware of just how close we were to each other. He looked down at me and our eyes met.

"I had a really good time tonight Ally," he said.

"So did I," I replied with a huge smile. Before I knew what was happening he was leaning down towards me. I looked up towards him too. He interlaced our fingers as his lips came to touch mine. It was amazing and he just kept getting sweeter.

After a few seconds he pulled away. I could feel myself smiling like an idiot, I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Not to mention his hands which were still in mine were extremely distracting. Before either of us could say anything the elevator door slid open and Austin let go of one of my hands and we walked out. We walked down the hall hand and hand until we stopped in front of my door.

"I had fun today," I said as I looked at Austin.

"Me too," he said. "So am I going to see you tomorrow?"

"Well we do sit at the same dinner table so I'm going to go with yes," I replied giggling. Austin laughed quietly.

"Okay, but how about besides that?"

"We'll see," I said winking at him and pressing a kiss to his cheek before turning and walking into my room leaving him there gaping in front of my door. I was so seeing him tomorrow, their was no question about it. I couldn't get myself enough of Austin. Thanks to him, I've almost forgot about the fact that I'm on a boat. Almost.

* * *

Austin's POV

I just stood there outside of Ally's door. This has officially been the best day of my life! I reached up and touched my cheek where she'd kissed me as I walked away. This trip just kept getting better and better. At that moment I decided I would be seeing her tomorrow. I had to, I needed to.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading! I appreciate every single read, follow, favourite, and review! That's why I've decided to follow through on what I said in a previous chapter about giving a reward to anyone who reviews from now on.****_ So anyone who reviews chapter 10 will get a personal thank you from me by PM for reading my story including an exclusive preview of the next chapter! _****I've got a few things lined up for the next few chapters too so be sure to always read my authors notes at the end of the chapter! Also, I just thought I should let you guys know I've been having a bit of writer's block so your just going to have to suffer with me through a few short chapters. But I threw some Auslly in there for you guys!  
Also, lastly, feel free to follow me on twitter HKashton ! I have some photos on there that can be seen nowhere else from the R5 concert I went to, as well as the hunter Hayes and Carrie underwood one. I also do this thing I call R5 lyrics of the day! I do a bunch of cool and fun things on twitter so follow away! Send me a DM or message telling me who you are and hey, who knows, I just might follow back! ;) anyways until next time! -Kashy**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long with chapters but I have other stuff I have to do too. I'm redoing my room this summer so I have to make sure that it's completely clean so I've been spending a lot of time cleaning out every little part of it. As always, I thank you for your support and for reading my story! I appreciate all of you and your reviews really motivate me! Now just to reply to one guest review:**

**Mary: I'm glad that you are enjoying it but it is sort of going to be what Jack and Rose did on the Titanic since that is what I am lightly basing this story off of. Almost all of my ideas come from there so without that as a guide I'm lost for anything on this story and would be at square one again. It won't be identical and there will be modern twists on things. Plus I'm adding in some extra story line and they will do other things as well. Either way it will be a summer romance and I completely intend to keep it awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Ally's POV

"Please always read the authors notes," I thought as I woke up. "They contain important information." Now to my real day. (Sorry only way to get the message across!)

When I woke up I felt refreshed. Surprisingly, the sofa bed was extremely comfortable. As I crawled out of bed and got dressed I noticed that my parents were still asleep so I left them a note saying that I was going to get breakfast and then for a walk and that I'd meet up with them later. I then left the cabin and headed up to the breakfast buffet on the lido deck.

Once I was in line I was once again amazed by just how much food there was to choose from. Once I got to the front I grabbed a plate and started loading it with food. I took some scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, and even a couple pancakes. I got myself a glass of apple juice and then found an empty table.

Just as I was relaxed and starting to eat I heard a commotion coming from off to my left. I looked up and saw Dez and Austin each carrying plates loaded with food.

"Dez!" Austin whined, "Watch where you're going! You're going to make me drop my pancakes!"

"Hey, there's Ally," Dez said waving over at me. Next thing I knew they were walking over. They slid into the booth across from me.

"Hey Ally, how's it going?" Austin asked before digging into his mountain of pancakes.

"Good," I said with an amused smirk on my face as I watched the boys continue to shovel their food into their mouths like pigs.

"That's good," said Austin between mouthfuls of pancakes. I just shook my head at their behaviour and went back to eating my food. As I was finishing off my eggs Austin pointed at my pancakes.

"Are you going to eat those?" he asked.

"But you have a whole stack of your, woah! You finished them all already?" I asked incredulously.

"What I'm a growing boy!" he retorted.

"Fine, take them," I said.

"Ooh, can I have your bacon?" Dez asked. I just shook my head and handed him a few slices.

"You guys do realize their is a whole buffet of food over there right?" I asked. They looked over there, shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating the food I gave them.

"So Ally, what are you going to do today?" Austin asked as he wiped some syrup off of his face.

"Well I was thinking of going for a walk, you know see more of this ship. Hopefully keep my mind off of the fact that this is indeed a ship."

"I still don't see what your deal is. This ship isn't scary, it's fun!"

"I know Austin, but I have my reasons for being scared of boats," I replied getting up. They followed me.

"What kind of reasons?" Dez asked.

"Look, I trust you guys it's just that I can't share that with you right now, maybe one day, but not now," I said turning to keep walking down the deck.

"Alright, I'm sorry we asked," Austin said as he and Dez ran to catch up with me.

"It's really fine, you didn't do anything wrong, you don't need to apologize," I replied with a small laugh.

"Then why are you walking away from us?" Austin asked.

"I'm not walking away from you, I'm going for a walk like I told you I was. You are free to come along you know," I said looking at both of them.

"Oh, well in that case I'd love to join you," Austin said falling into step beside me.

"But Austin, I thought we were going to try out the water slide!" Dez complained.

"We will, after we go for a walk," Austin replied.

"You just ate Dez, you should probably wait a while to let your food digest," I added. He just nodded in agreement and fell into step next to Austin.

As we walked down the promenade we all got to know each other better. I learned that Austin wants to be an overnight Internet sensation, and that Dez wants to be a movie director.

"You know, we all have big dreams, I think we'd make a great team," Austin said as we reached the elevators once again.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"I mean, your a singer with stage fright and I'm a performer who loves to be on stage, we are a perfect match."

"Yeah I guess so," I said with a smile at the idea of us working together.

"What about me?" Dez asked.

"You could make my videos!" Austin exclaimed. Everything seemed to be fitting together. "Now we just need a manager." That's when an idea popped in my head.

"My best friend Trish! She has had so many jobs that her resume is like ten pages long," I said.

"Great, I can't wait to meet her. So what do you guys say? Are we a team?" Austin asked putting his hand out.

"We're a team," both of us said putting our hands on Austin's.

"Yes! Go team... Wait, what are we going to call ourselves?" Austin asked as a look of confusion crossed his face.

"How about Team Austin," I suggested, "you're going to be the main face in the public so I think it would make sense."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make it sound like I'm taking all of the credit," he said.

Dez and I just nodded.

"Okay then, Team Austin it is!" he shouted as we all threw our hands in the air.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Austin asked.

"Well if I remember correctly Dez wanted to try out a water slide," I said.

"Yes!" Dez cheered jumping around in a circle. We just shook our heads and laughed.

"You guys go have fun, I told my parents I'd meet up with them so I'd better go," I said.

"Alright," Austin said. "Well I guess we'll see you at dinner then."

"Yup," I replied and then we went our separate ways. As I was walking back towards my cabin I got an idea. Soon a whole plan had formed in my head.

* * *

Austin's POV

Dez and I had an amazing time on the water slide! It was so fast, and wet, everything a water slide should be! Then dinner was great. Mine and Ally's families get along great! Then adding in the morning with Ally and the creation of Team Austin, this day has rocked!

As we approached our cabin door I saw something sticking out from under it. It was a note from Ally.

"What is it?" my mom asked as my dad opened the door and ushered us all inside.

"It's a note from Ally, she wants me to meet her on the sky deck," I replied.

"Hmm," she replied before going over to the counter mirror and taking off her dinner jewelry. I also went to go get changed. Once I put on some more casual clothes, I went over to the mirror to see how I looked.

I ran my hand through my messy blonde hair to fix it. Ally told me to meet her on the sky deck and I just had to look perfect. She was special, I could just feel it!

As I walked away from the mirror I couldn't help but wonder why Ally had asked me to meet her there. I wondered what she had planned. I don't know what it is but I can't wait to find out.

I quickly said good bye to my parents and Dez and rushed out the door. Once I was halfway down the hallway I realized that I had just left Dez alone in the room with my parents. I thought about going back and getting him but in the end decided against it. He could go find something to do if he wanted and I really wanted some alone time with Ally. I love my best bud, but I'm not that interested in having him tag along on my date. This was a date right? I sure hoped so. I picked up my pace as I headed for the elevator. I was practically jumping with anticipation as I waited for the elevator.

I'm super curious as to what Ally has planned, and I can't wait to see what it is.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow, favourite, and review! The reward for chapter 11 reviewers is... A picture from a live concert I've been to! I have from Alex Aiono, Taylor Mathews, Hollywood Ending, R5, Hunter Hayes, Carrie Underwood, and Cody Simpson. The only catch is that I will need somewhere I can send it to. You can send me that by PM along with your chosen person/group. I promise to delete it as soon as I send you it. They are private pics of mine so no one else has access to them. If you don't want to give me anywhere to send you the picture which is understandable you can propose to me something you want instead and I'll see what I can do. Maybe a shout out on twitter if you follow me, or I could advertise your story in my next Authors note.  
Follow me on twitter at HKashton for more exclusive R5 pics of mine as well as much more including my R5 lyrics of the day. Oh and please always read my authors notes! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry if updates are inconsistent but I do have a life to live, and I've been working on some original stuff. Not much else to say but I'd like to give a shout out to Loveshipper! Thanks for all the support! **

* * *

Chapter 12

Austin's POV

When I got to the sky deck Ally wasn't there yet so I just waited over by the front of the boat where she asked me to meet her. I went up to the rail and looked out over the passing water below us. The ocean was reflecting the bright colours of the sky from the sun which was just beginning to set. It was an amazing sight.

I just stood there for a moment enjoying the peace and beauty of the sight before me. That's when I got an idea. I went right up against the rail and spread my arms out. I felt just like the guy from Titanic.

"What's up Jack?" I heard someone say right behind me. I quickly turned around and saw it was Ally.

"Hey Ally," I said.

"So you like Titanic?" she asked gesturing to where I'd just been standing.

"Yeah, I've kind of always wanted to do that," I replied. She nodded. That's when another idea came to me.

"Hey Ally, you should try it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Austin you know I'm scared of boats! The last thing I want to do is stand leaning over the rail! I mean what if someone bumps into me? I could fall!" She argued.

"Don't worry, I'll hold onto you. You're not going to fall. It'll be just like in the movie! Haven't you ever imagined you were Rose?"

"Um, well," she started. I saw something change in her expression.

"It'll be fun," I said offering her my hand. She took it cautiously and let me lead her to the rail. I moved behind her and placed my arms around her waist as we stood against the rail. "Now spread out your arms, and don't worry I've got you," I added at the expression on her face as I used one arm to gently extend her arm while still holding her tightly with the other one. We just stood there against the rail like that for about a minute. Then I moved my head up over her shoulder.

"See that wasn't too bad now was it?" I asked a light smile playing on my lips. She brought her hands down to rest on mine around her waist, and turned her head so that she was face to face with me.

"No, and you were right, I had always wondered what that would have been like, and I see why they enjoyed that moment so much," she said with a smile.

"Me too," I replied returning the smile. We just stood their looking into each others eyes for a minute before she leaned up to me and I felt her lips pressed against mine. I couldn't help but smile. I loved this feeling. It made my heart beat like crazy and it felt just so... right. I don't know how long we had stood like that when Ally finally pulled away. I moved my hands away from under Ally's and spun her around to face me.

"So, does this mean you like me?" I asked while still holding onto her waist.

"Yeah," she replied a blush going across her cheeks.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because I like you to, a lot." She blushed even more. "So are we like a couple now then?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"As long as that's what you want, then I'd like that," she said with a smile.

"I would love that," I said before leaning down to kiss her again. When we pulled away I grabbed her hand and started to walk down the deck. "So what was it you had planned for tonight?" I asked as we walked along hand in hand.

"Well, I was thinking that we could watch the sunset together. It's just so beautiful and it's one of my favourite things to do," she said looking at me hopefully. "But mainly, that note was just an excuse to spend more time with you, I didn't really care what we did," she confessed a couple seconds later with a small giggle. I laughed too.

"I'd love to watch the sunset with you," I answered her. "How about we go get one of those blankets they're giving out for the movie on the lido deck?" I asked pointing down the steps.

"Okay," Ally agreed so we walked down there. We ended up getting two blankets. We then went back up to the sky deck where we'd been standing at the rail. We laid down one blanket for us to lay on and put the other one over us. We watched the sky as it became covered with a variety of vibrant colours. There were pinks, purples, and oranges of the most beautiful shades. The sight was truly amazing.

"I see why you like this so much," I said to Ally as she snuggled up closer to me under the blanket.

"Yeah, I like it even more when I have you to share it with," she replied. I just pulled her even closer to me.

* * *

Ally's POV

As we continued to watch the sky began to get darker and we soon found ourselves staring at the stars. The temperature also started to cool off as it got later so I snuggled up closer to Austin under the blanket. He didn't seem to mind though.

After a while Austin started to point out constellations to me.

"There, those stars over there," he said pointing to three closely grouped stars, "those are Orion's Belt and if you look at the stars around it you can see Orion. And those stars over there, they form the Big Dipper which is a part of Ursa Major, " he said pointing those out as well.

"Wow, I never knew you were so interested in astronomy," I said looking at him impressed.

"Yeah, it's just another one of my hobbies, not too many people know about it," he said, blushing a bit.

"I think it's cool," I said truthfully. "Do you mind showing me some more?"

As we lay together on the deck with Austin showing me the constellations I couldn't be more happy. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my evening. Everything just felt so perfect.

* * *

**A/N: I actually love astronomy so if anyone's interested in any of it you can ask me! Thanks for reading! Until next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Anyone else as totally excited for Pass Me By today as I am!? And I seriously can't wait until Louder on September 24! Also Tunes and Trials premiers in Canada next Friday so I'm also excited for that! Also guess what guys? I got a reply from Laura Morano on twitter yesterday! So exciting! So that's all for my list of excitement at the moment so onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13

Ally's POV

I woke up to find myself tangled up with another body. I looked to the side and saw that Austin and I had fallen asleep together outside on the deck. He was still fast asleep and he looked so peaceful.

The sun was only just beginning to rise and I guessed that it was just before six. There weren't many people up and about yet, just the occasional passenger or staff who walked by on the deck below.

I just curled up into Austin's side more and watched the beautiful sun rise. Despite sleeping out on the ground all night, I was really comfortable. I just lay there for a moment until an unpleasant thought popped into my head.

I had stayed outside with Austin all night. I hadn't even gone back to my cabin and neither had he. That means that my parents would have gone to bed while I was out and if I'm not back by the time that they wake up I'm going to be in huge trouble. I'm sure that the same goes for Austin. Something tells me that they wouldn't buy that we just fell asleep under the stars. I hastily started shaking Austin in an attempt to wake him up.

After slapping his face a couple of times he finally groaned.

"Ugh, I'm tired!" he complained before closing his eyes again.

"Austin, wake up," I said shaking him again, "look at the time, we stayed out all night do you know what our parents will do if they wake up and we aren't there? We need to go right now!" At that he suddenly jumped up.

"Oh no, what time do you think it is?" he asked in a panic.

"I'm not really sure but I'd say between five-thirty and six," I started before I was interrupted by Austin pulling me up and dragging me down towards the elevators. "Austin, slow down!" I shouted trying to keep myself from tripping. We got to the elevator and he started frantically pushing the button until the door opened. When we got inside, he pushed the button for both of our floors and we started to move.

"Sorry, but my parents are early risers. They could be up anytime after six," he said as he leaned against the wall catching his breath.

The elevator came to my floor and I moved to get out. "I'll see you at breakfast right?" I asked as I got out.

"Definitely," Austin replied before grabbing me for one quick kiss right before the elevator closed.

After that I walked back down to my room and quietly entered the cabin. Luckily my parents appeared to be fast asleep. I quickly went over and messed up my bed before sneaking quietly into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. When I got out, I threw my clothes off to the side out of sight and climbed carefully into bed, making sure not to wake my parents. Thankfully it looks like I'm safe this time. I just hope that Austin is too.

* * *

Austin's POV

When I got to my room I very slowly opened the door and willed my parents to still be asleep. Luckily for me, they were. I quickly pulled off my shoes, threw my top off to the side. I then reached up the ladder to my bed and attempted to mess up the blankets a bit before climbing up.

Once I was satisfied with my work I slowly started to climb the ladder. I was halfway up, almost there, when the rung just had to creak. I cursed inwardly to myself. Below me I saw my mother begin to stir. It was a good thing I decided to mess up my bed first.

"Austin, is that you?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What on earth are you doing awake so early?" she asked suspiciously.

"I needed to use the bathroom."

"Then why are you in your jeans? And weren't you wearing those yesterday?" she asked eyeing me.

"Would you rather I went in my boxers? And yeah I wore these yesterday but you were all asleep when I got back yesterday and I didn't want to turn on the light and wake you guys, so I just threw my clothes off to the side and slept in my boxers so these were all I had near me to grab and put on," I lied hoping that it was convincing enough.

She stared at me for a minute or so contemplating my answer before glancing up at my messy bed. "Alright just go to the bathroom," she finally said.

"Thanks," I said and quickly jumped down and hurried into the bathroom. Once the door was closed I sat down and leant against it. Man was that ever close. Stupid creaky ladders.

I actually did need to use the bathroom so I did before climbing up into my bed. I laid down up there but I wasn't actually tired which was surprising assuming what time it was. Soon my parents were up and getting ready so I decided to just get ready too. While they were getting dressed I went over to Dez and shook him awake.

"Hey buddy, we're going down to breakfast, you coming?" I asked when he got up and looked over at me.

"Yeah sure, and then you can tell me how your date went," he said raising his eyebrows up and down at me. I lightly pushed him in his chest.

"Austin get your dirty feet off of my bed!" my mom yelled at me as she came back into the room from the bathroom.

"Sorry mom, " I said while quickly hopping down. Dez followed me and we went to get dressed.

"We're leaving boys," my dad called to us. We both shouted out goodbyes before they left the room.

As soon as they left Dez turned on me. "So about your date, how was it? I mean it must have been good because you were still out when we went to bed," he said.

" Dude, it was great, Ally's so awesome. We watched the sunset and then I pointed out constellations to her and we kind of fell asleep up on the sky deck, but you better out tell my parents!" I yelled at him as he smiled.

"Don't worry buddy, I won't rat you out," he said lightly punching me in the arm before leaning back on the wall. "When did you get back then?"

"Just before six. It's a good thing that Ally woke up or we'd be in so much trouble right now."

Dez just laughed. "Come on let's go get some breakfast," he said pushing me out the door.

* * *

When we got up to breakfast, Dez and I grabbed our food from the buffet before I spotted Ally over at a table. We walked over there and I slid into the booth next to her while Dez slid into the other side.

"So, you survived," I said to her before shoving half a pancake into my mouth.

"Yeah, they were still asleep so I made it in no problem. And slow down before you choke!" she said to both me and Dez.

"Sorry," we both mumbled through our mouthfuls of food.

"You appear still intact so I assume you got in as well," she said before taking a strawberry from her fruit salad.

"Yeah, my mom woke up as I was trying to crawl into bed but I covered it up well. It's a good thing I decided to mess up my bed before climbing in." She laughed.

We just all continued to eat and joke around. It looked like we had pulled it off this time. Now I couldn't help but wonder if we could do it again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Until next time feel free to follow, favourite, and review!


End file.
